Permanent Vacation
by BeautifulSoulessCreature
Summary: Sakura is one of the top medic nins in all the ninja nations and she has even surpassed her Shishou so what is going to do when the woman, who is like a mother to her, tells her that she is going to be on permanent vacation? Let's see what happens.
1. Chapter 1 - Training, Ramen

Hey everyone! I hope that you are ready for this fun adventure that I am going to be sharing with you! I also wanted to say that I DO NOT OWN the characters from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden! Please enjoy and leave a review if you want!

**Training, Ramen**

Sakura screeched as she listened to Lady Tsunade, "I am what?!" Sakura yelled as she looked at her. "Lady Tsunade I love you like a mother but please the hospital needs me, the medic teams for both Anbu, evac teams, and just regular teams need me!" Sakura pleaded as she looked at her adoptive mother and Hokage. "I am sorry Sakura but my mind has been made up. As of right now you are permanent vacation until I say you are allowed to return back to the hospital and any missions." Lady Tsunade said sternly as she looked at her, and continued "I do not want to hear any buts about it you work to much for your own good Sakura and you do not take any breaks. You need time to decompress and relax." Sakura looked at Tsunade and said, "But who is going to cover my shifts? What if there is an emergency?" Tsunade put her hand up and simply said, "Then Shizune or I or both of us will handle it, you have trained this staff to handle any situation and you have trained various other hospitals in all of the neighboring ninja villages. I am pretty sure we are capable of handling your vacation time." Sakura sighed as she looked at Tsunade and begrudgingly said, "Fine I am on vacation." Tsunade smirked and said, "I need your hospital badge, your keys to the hospital, and any official paperwork or documents. When your vacation time is up you will be able to get them all back." Sakura tensed as Tsunade said that, but handed them all over to her. "Now my beloved daughter go have some fun and please do not send anyone to the hospital unless they deserve it." Tsunade said as she shooed her from her office. _"Well, at least that is over with."_ Tsunade thought to herself. "Shizune I need more sake!" Tsunade yelled as she heard Shizune scrambling to bring her another bottle.

Sakura sighed as she left the Hokage tower, she didn't know what to do so she decided she would head to the training grounds to get some training in and figure out what the hell she was going to do with herself. Sakura sighed as she thought back to when Tsunade took her on as an apprentice, then adopted her when her parents didn't return from their mission, and just all the changes that have happened. Sasuke and Itachi were one of the top ranking Anbu members, though Itachi still beat him as being the youngest captain. Ino was getting married to Choji soon, Shikamaru and Temari were expecting their first child, Kiba was getting ready to take over as clan leader, TenTen and Neji were trying to date, Shino was doing his usual bug thing and working with intelligence operatives, Naruto was training to be the next Hokage and courting Hinata while she was being prepped to be head of the clan, and she was on permanent vacation for not taking a day off at the hospital duties as head of the medical teams, missions, and anything the Hokage asked her to do. Sakura sighed as she finally made it to the field and was shocked to see Itachi, Shisui, Genma, Anko, Kakashi, Kurenia, and Asuma all there training with Konoha 11. Sakura smiled as she yelled "Hey do you mind if I join you?" Ino squealed as she ran over to Sakura and pulled her over, "Of course Forehead!" Sakura smiled as her and Ino went back to join the others in training. "I am surprised to see you outside of the hospital." Gemna and Shisui said at the same time. "Well, until further notice, I am officially on permanent, which means no missions and no hospital." Sakura said quietly as she looked at her feet angrily. "Cheer up Blossom, that just means that you get to have some fun with us instead." Itachi said as he looked at her, "Shisui, stop slacking and lets get back to training." Itachi added as he attacked his cousin. Everyone joined in as Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke started normal training with their ninjutsu, then move on to weapons, then stealth, and then taijutsu. This repeated throughout the entire training it went through the sensies/captains, to the students, and then they would mix together to train as well.

After a couple of hours of training everyone stopped and took a break, you could see Sakura just laying down on the grass looking up at the sky and relaxing. Soon she was joined by Itachi who literally picked her up and moved her so she was leaning against him while he sat down under a tree with her. "Itachi I was enjoying the sun." Sakura whined as she looked up at him and blushed slightly. "I can see that, however, I wanted to spend some actual time with you for a little bit. Plus I want to ask you if you would like to join me tonight for dinner at my place?" Itachi asked as he looked down at her. "I am guessing it will be with your family or in your actual apartment?" Sakura inquired so she knew what to go home and get changed into after training. Itachi knew that Sakura didn't like to be underdress or overdressed, and she definitely did not want to show up right after training. "It will be at my apartment, Sasuke and Shisui may stop by of course, but that is only natural of them since they never want to stay at home at all." Itachi stated as he looked down at her. "Sure, why not I have nothing better to do tonight." Sakura shrugged as she sat up and stretched. She slowly stood up and popped the muscles in her back and her neck as she looked at him. "What time would you like me over Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked as she continued her small stretches. "How about we say 7pm, it is 2pm now and we probably will be training for another couple of hours, that will give you enough time to relax and get ready." Itachi said thoughtfully as he got up and looked down at her. Sakura nodded and smiled as she turned to move to go back to training, when he pulled her back and kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear "See you tonight." This did not go unnoticed by Gemna, Ino, Kakashi, and Sasuke. Everyone else was too busy in their own world and training. Ino squealed quietly with Sakura as they decided that they were going to have their own fight. "So Ino what are the stakes this time?" Sakura asked as she looked at her and smiled she had just finished putting on her gloves that helped her when she is fighting. "Whoever looses has to treat the winners to a spa day at the new spa at the Hyuaga family and the Uchiha family just opened up together." Ino offered as she looked at her and smirked. "Your on!" Sakura said as she took her fighting stance. "Ready?" Sakura asked as she looked at Ino who nodded. "Let the battle begin!" Choji yelled as the two took off in one of the most heavily and heated sparring session that they have seen so far between the two of them. The max lasted almost two hours and finally Sakura was the victor after demolishing almost the whole training grounds. "I am going to have to pay for the training ground and either way you will be joining me so I will pay for you." Sakura said as her and Ino collapsed laying on the ground laughing as they looked at each other and smiled. "Well, I am gonna head home and take a bath and send a message with the money over to Lady Tsunade." Sakura said as she got up and grabbed her stuff. "I will walk you home, since I am heading out anyway." Gemna offered as he looked at her. Sakura nodded as she waved goodbye to everyone as they left the training grounds and headed to her house.

Sakura and Gemna got to her place and he walked her to the door. "Would you like to come in?" Sakura asked as she looked up at Gemna. "Sure, I would love to come in." Gemna said as he looked down at her. Sakura smiled as she unlocked the door and opened it letting him walk in first. Gemna headed inside and Sakura followed as she grabbed her mail and placed it on the table. She closed the door and put her keys up and took her shoes off and placed them next to Gemna, who was leaning against the wall looking at her. As soon as Sakura stood up and was walking to the kitchen she was pulled against Gemna in a deep passionate kiss as he held her close and ran his hands into her hair. Gemna broke the kiss and looked down at her and moved her hair behind her ear. "I missed you while I was out on my mission." Gemna whispered, not many people knew that they were living together and they had been seeing each other for a couple of months now. They weren't in a relationship, however, they had slowly moved from roommates to simply having quiet date nights in the house. They weren't ready to go public, and after the almost near death mission that they were on together where Sakura almost lost her life, Gemna did not want to leave her alone. Plus he was now apart of her protection team and was chosen to live with to make sure that people did not try to kidnap a vital person to the Hidden Leaf Village. Sakura sighed as she leaned against him and said, "Itachi invited me to dinner, and I have a feeling he is going to try to start courting me. He has been hinting to it for so long, and I am not ready for that. Not after everything, plus I have you." Gemna chuckled and looked down at her. "Go on a couple of dates, but when you come home at night I will have the house ready for a romantic evening with a bubble bath and everything you love." He whispered as he picked her up and took her to the bathroom to get her in a bubble bath and her ready for dinner that was going to be happening with a very persistent Uchiha. Sakura nodded as she giggled and held onto him. He got the bath ready and put her inside to soak after he took her clothes off. He let her soak while he got some food ready for her and he got her outfit ready for tonight. Sakura relaxed as she cleaned herself off and washed her hair. She got out of the bathtub and blowed dried her hair and brushed it. She walked out and smiled as she put on her bra and her black flowy tank top and her skinny jeans and her sandals that he had picked out. She smiled as she snuck up behind Gemna and kissed his neck as he groaned lightly. "If you do that you aren't going to be making it to dinner tonight." Gemna said as he looked at her and Sakura smiled back as she picked up the sandwich that he had made for her.

Sakura soon left the house and went to have dinner with Itachi. She arrived to his place but saw that he wasn't there and that the lights were off. She tried the door because sometimes he would leave it open if he was going to be back soon but it was locked. She noticed that there was a note on the door that said **Sakura I apologize that I am not home, there was an emergency a the Uchiha police station and I was needed. I will come by to see you tomorrow to schedule plans.** Sakura sighed and headed back home, she stopped and picked up sushi for her and Gemna. She walked back to the house and walked inside and noticed that he was gone to or at least she thought. She put her stuff down and went into her room to get into her pjs. When she came out she saw Gemna and one of the girls that he worked with. Sakura was shocked when she saw this, she was kissing him though it did look like he was trying to push her off. "Get off and get out Lily, I have told you many times that I am not interested in you and you proceed to follow me home and to try to get into my pants. Now get out." He shouted as he pushed her out the door and slammed it in her face. Lily hadn't seen Sakura, however, Gemna did and he was not happy about that. "I am so sorry" Gemna exclaimed as he looked at her, however, Sakura walked up to him and kissed him deeply and pulled him to her. She jumped up and he caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, which Gemna had time to turn around and lean her against the wall. He asked for permission and slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth that started a heavy make out session. "I have sushi in the refrigerator for us." Sakura whispered as she broke the kiss needing air and had he slowly put her down. He went to grab the sushi as she put a movie on the TV. They sat there and ate sushi and watched tv and fell asleep in each others arms that night. Sakura sighed in happiness as she leaned against him and did not want anything to change for the longest time.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fights, Trip Planning

Hey everyone! I am back and hope that you guys have enjoyed reading the first chapter I am excited to see where it goes and hope that you guys enjoy as well! Also please feel free to leave comments! I DO NOT OWN the characters that I am using!

**Fights, Trip Planning**

Sakura woke up the next morning in her own bed and she sighed. She didn't have to go to the hospital and she wasn't going to be going on missions anytime soon so what was she supposed to do. She needed to get out of Konoha for a little bit. She decided that she would send a message to Temari about coming to visit the spa that they have set up over in Suna and maybe take a couple of the girls with her. Sakura summoned Katsuya and wrote a quick message to Temari about the trip and letting her know the main reason why. She said to Katsuya "Please get this to Temari of Sand in Suna, and also let her know after she reads the message that yes it is true banned from missions and the hospital. Please wait for her reply and bring it to me." Sakura smiled as Katsuya nodded and disappeared as she went to go deliver the message. Sakura decided that she was going to get out of bed and start her day though she had a feeling something was going to happen and she was not ready for whatever it was. She got up and stripped down into nothing as she got her clothes and walked into her gorgeous bathroom and started the shower as she got ready for her new day. She looked herself over in the mirror and decided that it was time for a change. She not only wanted to change her appearance but maybe her hair and change up her look. She didn't want to be seen as weak anymore even if everyone knew that she wasn't. Plus she didn't have much civilian clothes so it was time to go shopping. Sakura hopped into the shower and lathered herself up with soap and relaxed as she took the time to really take care of herself this morning instead of rushing through the process like she would normally do when she had to go to the hospital or run off on mission after mission. When she was done she got out of the shower and dried off and then got dressed in a black flowy skirt and her black tank top with a push up bra. She curled her hair and she put on her flats. She was tired of the girly look that she seemed to have, even though she likes the simplicity. She knew it was time for a change.

Sakura walked from her room and into the living room she knew that something was off she just couldn't pin point why it felt off. She looked around her house and she just felt that there was something off in her house. That was when she saw something that was stuck near on the wall it was a note **We will be coming for you again, you will never escape us. **She gasped as as Katsuya appeared with her response from Temari and instantly took the note to Tsunade as well as told her what Sakura's plan was. Katsuya was the main contact for the information in regard to her safety especially after the mission that not many people know about happened. She turned around and tried to figure out where Gemma was. She went to his room and stormed in. She cried out as she saw Gemma in bed with two other woman and they froze in the moment of passion that they were caught in, Gemma was taking a girl from behind while she was eating the other girl out. Sakura slammed the door shut and ran out of her room and straight to Tsunade. Once she got there she barged in and said, "I need to get out of here. I don't want anyone to go with me. I will be safe in Suna and I will disappear." Tsunade looked at her in shock but understood how she felt and responded "I want you to at least take Kiba and Hinata with you. We will send out a squad to follow after you are safe to make sure that you have not been followed or caught." Sakura looked at her and nodded she then said something that she never thought she would say, "I need to change everything about me now. This isn't just about keeping me safe it is about me disappearing." Tsunade nodded and then took a deep breath, "I agree we will be legally changing your name off the record. You will now be Amethyst and I need to release a seal off your body that has been placed on you for years." Tsunade sighed as she looked at her and Sakura, now Amethyst, now was nervous. Tsunade stood up and did some hand seals and placed them on her stomach and Sakura felt the release of chakra units she didn't know she had. "You my child are not only a hidden gem, but your family sealed you to hide your true potential it is time for you to know." Tsunade started as she looked at her, "You are the holder of powers that are connected to Matabi the two tailed beast, you were not sealed with her, however, you mother was the sister of the previous bijou holder." Tsunade paused as she looked at her and Amethyst was now adjusting to the news. "You were born in Konaha, however, your mother was not. She was from the Village Hidden in the Mist and when the process started for transferring Matabi you gained some of the bijou and now you may actually be able to hold her inside of you. Be cautious do not let someone take the option to seal you from you. You are more then just that you are stronger and you will have the support from all of Konoha." Tsunade finished as she looked at her and sighed as she gave her a hug. Sakura shuddered in shock as she learned the news. She looked around and screamed into Tsunades shoulder. "I am going to Suna and I am going to hide out till I know it is safe to come back." She said as she looked up at her mother, and she straightened up and looked out the window. "I am going to gather my stuff and then I am leaving just the things that I need that's it." Sakura whispered out as she looked at her and Tsunade nodded she sent an Anbu to Hinata and Kiba letting them know to meet them at the Hokage tower. "You will come back her as soon as you are ready, I have an idea." Tsunade said with a smirk as she watched Sakura nod and head out to her home. She quickly gathered her things that she needed which was everything from equipment, essential clothes and care for her self. She gathered everything up. She put everything that she needed in scrolls and packed up her bag as she started heading out of her room. "Sakura where are you going?" Gemma asked as she walked out of her room. "None of your concern." Sakura got out as she looked at him and turned and started walking away. "No you are supposed to be able to tell me now what is going on." Gemma stated as he went to grab her. "Let go of me right now." Sakura started as she pulled her arm away, "You broke my heart and put my safety at risk just so you could get some ass." Sakura shouted as she looked at him. Gemma shook his head as he let go. "You are such a child this is why I n ever wanted to start this." as he looked at her and just shook his head. "Fuck you Gemma, if you weren't fucking around and doing what we agreed after you started staying with me you would have seen the note stuck to the wall." Sakura screeched as she walked out of the door and slammed it. She did her hand signs and disappeared into a whirl of black petals as she start let the hurt and anger taint her heart. She appeared into the Hokages office and Hinata and Kiba were waiting there.

Sakura sighed as she looked up at them as she appeared into the room. Everyone had already been briefed so it was really just away to make sure that she was safe that she was the last person to know. Tsunade looked at her and said "We have come up with best plan. You are going to create a clone using the new chakra I have released into your system, especially since no one recognizes it in you." Sakura nodded and tapped into her new energy and created a clone that looked at her. "Excellent now your clone is going to be traveling with Hinata and Sakura till they give the signal to have it poof. They are going to change the pattern constantly heading to Suna." Tsunade continued as she looked at her and then finished "while you are going to be traveling by emergency transport through seals. I have already sent the fast crow over to Suna and they are waiting for you as of right now." Tsunade looked at her and sighed she could tell that she was freaking out. Sakura gulped and nodded as she ran to Tsunade and gave her a hug, "I will come back to you and I will be safe and better then I was and I want Gemma out of my house." Sakura whispered to her as she let go and stepped into the middle of the transportation symbols. She closed her eyes and breathed as she soon disappeared into a mixture of leaf and sand as she went from the Hokages office to the Kazekages office in Suna. Sakura opened her eyes as she looked at Temari and smiled as she ran and hugged her. In her place was a note that said **Made it safely note and to send the team. **"I missed you" Sakura whispered as she hugged Temari, and laughed as she looked at Kankuro and Gaara and smiled. "Hi I have come to relax and seek shelter." She said as she walked up to Gaara who took her into his arms and hugged her. "It has been to long since I have been able to give you a hug, and we will keep you safe." Gaara said as he looked at her. They had gone through a lot when he was hurt in Konoha and she helped not only keep him alive but his brother too. Kankuro looked at her and smiled as he blushed lightly. "Thank you, I look forward to everything you have to offer. Though I think I need to change my look completely so that I am unrecognizable and I will have to go by my code name Amethyst unless it is private." Sakura stated boldly as she looked at them. They all nodded in agreement, and Temari stepped up and said, "Well I think that we first need to give you a little bit of a change right now we are going to the new hair salon that they have in the tower for missions that require hair changes and items there." Sakura smiled as she took Temaris arm and said, "Lead the way I am ready for this." They both walked out of the room as they headed to the hair salon.

When they got Temari smiled as they walked in and looked at the hair stylist and the fashion stylist. "We are in need of new look hair and clothes." Temari said as she looked at them and they all looked at Sakura. "We are going to need less girly and more punk and a look that will set her apart in away that no one will recognize." They nodded and said, "We have the perfect look." They sat her down in the chair and started taking her hair into his hands. They were changing it from the pink that everyone loved and put black, purple, and blue tones into his. They gave her some new piercings and took her from wearing girly clothes to wearing lots of fishnet. she currently had a fishnet top that had just enough of a solid color to cover up her chest that was necessary and her same for new skirt. She was in thigh high boots that she has now with either heels or no heels. They gave her skinny jeans, normal skirts, crop tops leather jacket and just the sexiest but so different from her looks ever. She was now a new improved version of herself. They told her where to get some tattoos and piercings that would really fit her too. When they were done they brought her to Temari whose jaw dropped when they saw her, "Girl you look drop dead gorgeous!" Temari exclaimed as she looked at her and Sakura smirked as she walked to her and said, "Yeah I know look good." Temari smiled as they hooked arms and she looked at the team and said, "Thank you!" Temari then said, "You just need to put it to the account as part of a mission." They shook their heads and said, "No need to charge we love having fun and changing the styles for anyone that do not always need to be for a mission." Temari smiled as she thanked them again and they left. Temari led them back to the Kazakage tower where she let Sakura relax in her room and they planned out that they would have dinner later. Sakura smiled as she laid down and realized that this is going to be the start to a new journey in life!


	3. Chapter 3 - Saying Goodbye

Hey everyone! There is going to be so many exciting new things coming up in the next chapters. I am going with some different directions as well, I hope you all enjoy! Also please feel free to leave comments! I DO NOT OWN the characters that I am using!

**Saying Goodbye, Few Weeks Passed**

Sakura woke up the next morning a little disoriented, because she wasn't sure where she was. Then everything flooded back to her. She was in Suna to not only hide out as you would say, but it was also where she wanted to go for a vacation to. She had found out she was the next bijou holder for Matabi the two tailed beast, she had new chakra and energy that had been unlocked and released into her body. The worst of all the man she had grown to love and trust in away she had never done with a man before, destroyed it by letting his desires come in between of her safety and his needs. Granted yes they were not together officially, yet it still broke her because she had created a special bond since they were forced to live together due to her protection. Sakura decided that it was time to get out of bed and to start a new day under her new persona Amethyst, after all it was her mother's favorite gem. Sakura hadn't really gotten a chance to explore her new apartment like room she was going to be staying in until she would be able to officially go home again. She noticed that the room she managed to get herself in was the master bedroom with a canopy bed it was extremely huge and the master bedroom was huge as well it had a tv in it and there was a small table and chairs in the corner to. There was a balcony and a huge walk in closet filled with her new wardrobe and make up and hair products. At least that's what she could see from her bed, she got up and walked over to the door that led to the bathroom and was in awe from what she saw it was a huge bathroom with granite floors and walls to the ceiling. She ran her hands along the granite counter to her sink and the looked at herself in the mirror she didn't recognize herself, yet she loved the new look that she had. She then saw the shower was like a waterfall and the tub was a jacuzzi bathtub and it was just huge. Sakura was just so happy with her new bathroom, and she walked out into her room and went to the closet and walked in and just was super huge and everything that was given to her was already inside the closet. It had a huge vanity where she can sit and do her make up, her shoes had its own room, her accessories and her purses where in its own section, there was just like a runway in there as well. She just felts so overwhelmed and like a princess she didn't understand why she was getting this treatment. Then again when she came in for ambassador trips her room was almost like this on its own. She picked out her clothes and her shoes and laid out to change into as she got her bra and underwear together for a shower. She walked back into her shower and turned on the shower since she decided that she wanted to enjoy the waterfall first. She let it warm up and she got in and let the water run over her body. She sighed as she felt the tension and the anxiety release from her body. She washed her hair and smiled as she smelled the vanilla and the rose mixed into it. She washed her body with her body wash that had the same scents and conditioned her hair. She rinsed her self off and turned the water off as she stepped onto the bath mat and wrapped herself into a fluffy towel and her hair as well. She quickly dried her hair and straightened it as she looked at her new piercing that she got. It honestly made her want more and she sighed. _'This is all just weird'_ Sakura thought as she looked at herself over and then thought, _'I definitely have grown up a lot more than I thought I had.'_ She had ampler amount of boobs to be almost a DD, she had just enough ass to be curvy and she was just fully noticed she had grown into her body. She walked out of her bathroom and she walked over to her bed and put on her skirt that was almost to short but just long enough, she put on her black corset top that stopped just above her stomach and her thigh high boots. She walked out of her room and almost screamed as she saw Gaara there. "What are you doing in here Gaara, I mean Kazekage?" Sakura asked as she caught her breath and looked at him and blushed as he noticed how Gaara has grown up a lot since the last time she was here. "I wanted to talk to you about why you were here?" Gaara said as he looked at her and smiled bit as she got up and walked over to her. "What do you need to know?" Sakura said as she walked over to the kitchen in her room and looked through the refrigerator. "I need to know why you need to be hidden?" Gaara inquired as he looked at her while she was starting to make some toast. "I found out my new heritage that I guess was hidden to keep me safe. I was on a dangerous undercover mission that led me into the depths of an organized gang that had me almost married to the son of the head of the gang, if it wasn't for my team I would have been killed for as a traitor and also a sacrifice to help them merge the tailed beasts together, and if they find me everything would be over for me." Sakura summarized as she looked at him and ate her toast. "Well it couldn't get worse than that." Gaara said as he looked at her and just smirked as she leaned over the counter. "I am the next bijou for Matabi, I am related to the recent bijou holder of the two tailed demon." Sakura responded nonchalantly as she looked at him and bit her lip lightly. 'He really has grown up and is super hot' She thought as she walked around the counter and started heading to the door. "Well, that just made this more complicated." Gaara muttered as he shook his head and walked to the door with her. "Lets go say bye to your friends who arrived and we need to make sure you are protected while you are here." Gaara said as he looked at her. Sakura nodded as she followed him out the door and up to the tower where Hinata and Kiba where. She ran up to Hinata and gave her a huge hug and almost cried as she held onto her. Not many people knew that they were super close they were. Kiba was not happy that he had to leave her behind either as he hugged her close and kissed her forehead. "I want to tell you something but I am afraid if I do I will loose you forever." Kiba whispered as he held onto her. Hinata just shook her head, knowing her friend long enough to know what he wanted to tell her. "Kiba if you are talking about how you have had feelings for me for awhile, I have known." She said as she looked up at him and smiled as he looked surprised and blushed. "If it wasn't for this I would be very willing to give you a chance." She continued as she looked up at him. "When I come back if we both still feel the same and we both are still single we will give it a real try. Till then you can communicate with me through Katsuya." She finished as she leaned up and kissed him gently letting him know how she felt. Kiba held onto her and kissed her back as he cherished this moment. "I will always be there for you no matter what happens." Kiba said as they parted from each other. "Hinata please keep everyone in line and Naruto out of trouble. I am going to miss you and the girls, and we will plan a vacation here while I am in hiding just have to lay low for a while first." Sakura said as she hugged her again. Hinata nodded and responded "Of course besides, we wouldn't want the god mother of our first baby to not be around to meet her." Hinata said as she blushed and held onto her baby. Sakura squealed as she hugged her close. "Okay now we really must part ways before I start crying over everything wanting to go back." Sakura replied as they said there good byes as Gaara, Temari, and Kankouro walked in. They all said their good byes as well and the pair left to take word back to Tsunade that Sakura was safe.

Gaara looked over at Sakura and said "Now we have put together a team that will be watching you. They are a mixture of people that have been working the longest in our Anbu ranking as well as the Jounins. They are the best of the best and I believe that they will be helping. Besides me, you will have Kankuro, Temari, Baki, and a few others that will just be following you in the shadows." Gaara started as he looked at her and then continued as he let all of the information sink as to how severe they are treating this situation even if it is to be non conspicuous. "My men whether they are assigned to or not will be keeping an eye on you, and the girls will be helping you adjust as well as making sure that you are taken to the proper place. If anything happens that is out of line or in cost to your danger they will be removed from your safety team and dealt with in the matter that I have discussed with them." Gaara paused as he walked around and walked right up to her. "You are higher ranking ninja then Tsunade, you are wanted in the bingo books next to the top ranking bijou or most wanted person for everything that you have done for the sake of missions, your team, your Hokage, and for protecting yourself. Now it is time to let us protect you." Gara finished as he looked her dead straight in the eye. Sakura was getting pissed off already by how he was talking to her and by what he was saying, she didn't understand why she needed the whole ninja network of Suna to even be watching her like this. Sakura took a big deep calming breath and said "I understand and even though I hate it to no fucking end. I will do what I am supposed to be doing while on vacation/hiding." She was not happy about this in the least, and Temari knew that they were luckily enough she didn't put a whole through one of the walls yet. Eventually she would need to let out all that negativity but for right now she was just going to have to get used to everything that was going on. Sakura looked at him as she took a step backwards not liking to be so close to someone like that. "May I please go back to my room so that I can lounge about and actually relax for the rest of the day?" Sakura asked as she really just wanted to go scream very loudly in frustration. Gaara nodded as he watched her walk off and motioned for Temari. "Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, from what I have read from the information about her currently she is still very unstable from the mission that happened three or four years ago and now it coming back could be disastrous." Temari nodded as she followed Sakura in the shadows and was lucky enough to have her room literally right next to hers. She would be able to know almost everything that is going on with her. Sakura got back to her and shut the door and locked it and put up her own security measures that she had taken, and then let out a scream that had been building up. Not only did she scream but she started throwing things, kicking things, punching walls and just everything. She was letting out all the pent up frustration and anger that was building up inside of her from the past coming back to life, from Gemma destroying her feelings and her trust to, and to now being treated as if she was a captive almost. She end up curling into herself and crying herself to sleep on her bed as she just felt everything release from her body almost like a gen jutsu.

It has been a few weeks tased since the whole incident in her room and the departure of her friends. Sakura had calmed down and was currently training or practicing out in the fields she was training with new weapons and learning the dances that go along with them so she would be able to use them effectively. She had found a hidden area where she could not be spotted and no many people seem to know about so she could practice and use it as a place to be healed. Little did she know that this was also the spot to the Kazekage and he had come frequently and just sat there and watched her practice with her not knowing. "May I join you?" Gaara asked making his appearance know for the first time after coming here and seeing her practice many times. "Uh sure," Sakura stuttered as she looked at him, she hadn't worn her new kunichi out fit yet and felt a bit underdressed for the lack of clothing that she had on. Gaara smirked as he looked at her. "You are training with swords today correct?" Gaara asked as he brought out his own sword that he had been training with. "Well yes, but how did you know?" Sakura asked as he looked at her. "I have come here and seen you practice, yet did not want to disturb you, I figured today you could use a partner to train with." Gaara simply replied as he walked up to her after he had taken off his shirt and was in his mesh shirt and his usual red pants that he wore. Sakura blushed heavily as she looked at him, 'Fuck he looks just as hot without his shirt on as he does in it or his kazekage uniform.' Sakura thought to herself as she groaned inwardly. "Well, let's begin," Gaara said simply as he attacked her, and so it began. They started attacking each other and continued to battle for hours, they would stop and take breaks but it never helped when they were just constantly going back and forth finding new ways to attack and just perfecting there skills. This had been going on for three or four hours before they had to call it quits. Sakura collapsed near the water as she looked at him. They were both covered in marks from being hit by the swords or being healed from where they were hit badly previously. "You know you are pretty good with the sword." Sakura said as she looked over at him as she took off her shoes to rub her feet. "I have been training with one for as long as I can remember it was my second choice of weapon next to my sand." Gaara replied as he walked over and splashed the water onto his body. Before she even knew what he was doing he had taken of his pants and gotten into the water. Sakura quickly closed her eyes and shrieked as she felt the cool water splash onto her skin. She opened her eyes as she saw Gaara right infant of her leaning up and whispering in her ear, "Come join me the water is fantastic." Sakura shook her head as she looked at him and he wrapped his arms around her and started pulling her in. "Gaara do not pull me into the water I do not want to get my clothes wet." Sakura warned as she looked at him. "Then take them off and get in here and cool down." Gaara replied as he splashed her. Sakura growled as she took off her top and left her in her wrapped chest and her skirt which left her in her training shorts and dove into the water and swam up close to him. "You have me in here now what are you going to do?" Sakura asked as she felt him swim closer which made her swim backwards till she hit the wall. "I am going to do this" He said as he leaned in and kissed her. He groaned as he felt her kiss him back and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "The last time I got to kiss you was when you left me before I got to tell you the answer to your question." Gaara whispered as they broke there kiss. Sakura whimpered as she hurried her head into his neck not wanting to hear the rejections he thought she was going to get so long along. "The answer to your question about if I had feelings for you Amethyst, was yes." Gaara replied as he leaned her head up and kissed her again with searing passion. Sakura gasped as she felt his tongue collide with her and started into a heavy make out session. Gaara pulled away as he pulled her close and looked down at her fondly. "Maybe we can try again with what we had started so long ago." Sakura whispered as she laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yes, we can but first I need you to hold on tight something is right around her and we need to go." Gaara said as his sand whisked away their training gear to the water and then they disappeared in a whirlwind of sand while Gaara send out clones to scout what ever was around the training area. When they reappeared in his bedroom Gaara was on alert checking everyone around the area to make sure that they are safe. Sakura stood there just shaking from the cold as she look around realizing that they were in his room, she hadn't been there in years. "Gaara I am a bit cold." She said as she looked at him and he relaxed finally and brought her a blanket and wrapped her in it. "I am sorry I just do not want you to get hurt and with everything that is happening, I do not want to loose you again." He whispered to her and at that moment was being extremely vulnerable with her. Sakura gasped lightly at what he said and leaned into him. "Maybe right now I should go change and take a nap and we can talk about it after you are done working for the day" Sakura said as she looked up at him. Gaara nodded as he walked her back to her room and hugged her. She went inside and just slid down the door in pure shock of what happened. She got up and walked to her bathroom and stripped out of her clothes and laid in the tub as the water pour in and warmed up around her. She laid there floating in the tub as she just let them warmth soak back into her skin and think about everything that happened today so far. She didn't know what to do or what to think. She got out of the bathtub and wrapped up in her fluffy towel and dried her hair off. She then put on some sweat pants and a tank and got into her bed and just passed out. Not knowing that there was eyes watching her, trying to find, and take her away from everything she loved again.


	4. Chapter 4 - Rainy Days, Stuck Inside

Hey everyone! There is going to be so many exciting new things coming up in the next chapters. I am going with some different directions as well, I hope you all enjoy! Also please feel free to leave comments! I DO NOT OWN the characters that I am using!

**Rainy Days, Stuck Inside**

Sakura woke up from her nap and it looked like it was midnight and yet it wasn't it was only four in the afternoon and it was pitch black because it was raining. She got up from her bed and went to brush her teeth, and put her hair up in a pony tail. She knew that her room was in the Kazekage tower and she figured she should find out if she would be able to do anything. She also figured that they would have to talk eventually about what had happened. Sakura was literally just going to through thoughts in her head as she grabbed one of her pull over hoodies and curled up on her couch and turned on the tv to see if there was any updates. "Today on the news," the person on the tv said, "It is the start of one of our rain periods. The rain started shortly after 2pm and doesn't look it will be stopping any time soon. The Kazekage will be standing by with any alerts or necessary information to keep us safe!" The tv host paused as he let the words settle in and then said, "Lets get back to your regular shows and stay tuned for any updates." Sakura sighed as she curled up onto the couch and watch a movie. When it was over she decided that she would get up and go visit the Kazekage. She went into the kitchen and she noticed that her door to her room was open slightly and she had closed it all the way. Sakura hid her chakra and sneaked over to the door with the warning bells going off in her head _'STOP! DON'T GO IN THERE DANGER!' _Sakura ignored the bells as she got closer to the door and slowly opened it and saw a figure slip out the window and her room was trashed. She ran out of the door to her bedroom and out the door of her apartment. She ran all the way up to the Kazekage door where she saw Temari and Kankuro leading people out of the door as she raced by them and slammed the door open as she ran over to Gaara who stood up in shock as he looked at her. "Whats going on Amethyst?" Gaara said as she looked at him with a scared look on her face. "There was someone in my room and it was trashed." Sakura said between breaths as she leaned over to catch her breath. "Temari, Kankuro go secure the room." Gaara commanded as he took Sakura into his arms "I am going to take her to the securest room in this tower." Temari and Kankuro nodded as Gaara did some hand seals and took her to the bridal suite which is the securest room because this is the only room where the Kazekage and his wife share when they are married and it is also the safest place for them to hide when the village is attacked. Sakura gasped as she looked at this huge practically a house in the top of the Kazekage tower. "This is supposed to be your home with your wife and children," Sakura stuttered as she blushed and looked at him "I can't stay here." She finished as she looked at him. "It is my duty to protect you before I can move you to a place where no one knows about that is probably just as or more secured then this part of the tower." Gaara stated as he looked at her, "Just please stay here till I find out what is going on." Sakura nodded as she went and sat down on the couch. Gaara disappeared in a whirlwind of sand to her room. Temari and Kankuro were there with a group of the best tracking ninjas sand has. "How did this person get in here?" Gaara asked as he looked at everyone, he was not happy that his tower that is one of the most secured places in the village was broken into. "It looks like it was an inside job, maybe someone that has traced her here and able to preform a jutsu to transport themselves inside avoiding the safety measures we have put up." Temari said as she walked around the room and looked at the window. "This has been tampered with, however, none of the other doors or windows in the room besides the bedroom door being opened was not tampered with." She finished as she look at her brother. "I have taken a look at the locks and at the patterns of what look like to be hand and foot prints around the room that it was one person," Kankuro started and then walked over to the window gesturing for Gaara to follow him, "They used some type of pick locking system or a jutsu that has unlocked this window." He pointed out to him and how it would work or look like, "There is now sign or left of residue from where we are looking at here. However, when I sent crow out to go look from the outside I found residue on the window here and from the room as well as a camera that has been here so he was able to watch her." Kankuro finished as he looked over at him. "Gaara we did find this," Temari said as she showed him the note **You can run but you can't hide I will find you and I will capture you**. Gaara growled in frustration as he looked around the room. "Secure the room and make sure that it was exactly as it was before he broke in, she may not come back to this room however we can make sure a clone of hers does when she is ready to see if we can capture the person watching her." Gaara stated as he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. He was not a happy person and Gaara was going to find out what was going on. _'This time she will tell me what happened.' _Gaara thought as he some hand seals and appeared in the room. Sakura stood up as soon as he came in and looked at him. "Sakura, I need to know what happened?" Gaara stated very calmly as he looked at her. Sakura shook her head no as she turned away and tried to get as much space between them. "I can't," she said as she looked at him. Gaara growled and stalked to her, "Yes for your safety I have to know what happened and why this is happening now." Gaara said as he looked at her with growing frustration. "I can't" Sakura cried out as she hit the wall as he got closer to her and he put his hands on either side of her and punch the wall. "Damn it Sakura I need to know, because who ever is doing this got through my security." Gaara growled out as he looked at her. Sakura was shaking a bit in fear and tried to get out of his arms but couldn't. "You don't understand if I tell you this everyone can be at risk and everyone will die." Sakura whispered as she looked at him. "Everyone will die either way if you do not tell me what is going on." Gaara persisted as he looked at her. "Fine." Sakura said as she pushed him away from her as she went to the couch and sat down. "It was just after we both got separated from each other and you weren't able to give me the answer I was hoping you would give me," Sakura started as she looked down at her hands and sighed, "I thought that because I didn't get the response I wanted that it would be okay for me to take this mission that Tsunade had tasked me with." Sakura paused for a second as she wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at the ceiling. "I was going deep undercover in a secret trade that I was going to work my way into this trade gang that was working with the Akatsuki to build an army to over take the villages." Sakura looked at him as she leaned back against the couch and he sat down in the chair next to her taking in the information. _'She did this because she thought I didn't want to be with her' _Gaara thought as he looked straight ahead. "It wasn't just about your could have been rejection, I had lost my family, and I had dived head first into my work and this as I thought would be the only way it could remedy it all." Sakura said as she looked straight ahead and shook her head thinking about it. "I had kept my name and everything because they needed me to match my identity in the bingo books since they only took in classified people." Sakura continued as she took off her jacket. "I finally got to where I was going to be taken in and adopted into the trade." Sakura said as she looked at her arm and released all the concealing charms on her body that she had. All her scars, the words, and everything that had been done to her body including the ones on her abdomen and just the torture that had happened to her. "I was branded with the number 666, for how deadly I could be from me winning my fight and the fact that I was precious territory to them." She said as she showed him the number that was tattooed not only on her arm but on her neck, abdomen, and hip. "This number also signifies that I am worth of being married off and forced to have children, or a sex slave for them." She said as she felt a chill go down her spine and looked up as she paused to figure out where to go next with this. "I was soon taken into the compound and thats where the fun started the training was brutal and the amount of time that you did not do what they wanted you to do you went through the punishments which were the same as torture." Sakura said quietly as she rubbed her hands over her arm as she remembered all the things that they did to you. "They would break every bone in my body and heal me back up before they figured out that I was healing myself as well." Sakura said as she looked at him and then stood up and started pacing around, "Once they realized that they started having me heal the broken soldiers after they finished with me. I began running the medical part and started going up the chain. When you go up the chain your punishments became more and more brutal." Sakura paused again as she was shaking a bit and calmed herself down. "I was one of the few woman that was used as an experiment. They would take out my organs and see how long I could function before they put them in. They would rape me multiple times a day and destroy my body and have me heal myself and heal them to." She said as hit the sofa hard "and then it changed I went from being tortured and raped to being groomed to be courted by one of the higher ups due to the status that I had been given." She turned and leaned against the couch as she sighed deeply. "I had been able to communicate through Katsuya because she was easy to get in and out. I sent out one message that was letting them know my communication was going to be limited. Tsunade had sent back a message okaying this and to continue but that I needed to get out soon. So she told me if you are not out within three months, she was going to get me out." Sakura felt the tears running down her face as she looked up at the ceiling. "I was courted and was the soon to be bride to the son of the next leader of the organization. He was willing to leave if he could he wanted no part to doing this, however, I was not his bride I was his brother's bride who was the total opposite. He didn't like that his brother was courting me as well and trying to take me away." Sakura chuckled as she remember the way he looked at her and how he made her feel. "I know I shouldn't have but I fell in love with him and I had talked to Tsunade about getting him out and at least giving him a chance to restart his life from what his father had him doing." Sakura sighed and shook her head as she closed them letting her body shuddered at the thoughts of what had happened to her. "We were planning our escape but things started to get more complicated and I didn't have contact with Tsunade as much. I was getting beat more and brutally raped to the point where it will be a miracle if I will be able to have kids." Sakura let out a sob as she walked back around and sat on the sofa. "I stumbled back to my room late one night when katsuya came back and she had to save me from death i was beaten half to death and the brother and come in to check on me. That was when the emergency signal was sent out by katsuya as she was the only one that was allowed to give it when I am not able to. By the time that I had woken up and was healed it was the last time that I would be able to be safe." Sakura looked at him and said, "It was the night of my wedding and I had gotten the message that I needed to be prepared and be safe, that I was being rescued tonight, though the only problem is that I was not fully healed and I had no way of being safe unless they came before the wedding to get me." Sakura started shaking as she remembered the wedding. "It was a blood bath that night, when the attacked started and it started in the barracks to serve as a distraction, apparently, they had put people in the barracks to help without my knowledge." Sakura got up and walked around and looked at him, "Soon it had gotten to the main house and it was right before the I do and the jutsu to bind us together had happened and we signed the paper." She looked at the wall ahead of her and she then closed her eyes as she relived and felt everything happened again. "I was bound by a jutsu to cause me pain and to keep me in place so that no matter what they could finish the ceremony. Before any of that happened I was stabbed through everything and beaten down as the rescue group came in." Sakura got up and sat in front of him as he sat there staring right into her eyes as she kneeled down and took his hands into hers. "I was forced to at least be preformed to be bound by someone and it wasn't the man that I was trying to be saved by it was to the brother however before it could be finished the men preforming it were killed. The Anbu were barely able to save me as they made a killing blow if they couldn't have me in their rank then no one could." Sakura leaned into his hands and took them as she looked up at him. "I barely remember getting out and being taken away and then I was taken away. I did not know that I was pregnant with that horrible mans child until 6 months later and I was showing." Sakura wrapped her arms around her waist as she had laid her head on his lap. "I was taken into a safe hiding and I was scared because I didn't know if they were going to come after me. I was 7 months pregnant and I was having problems with the pregnancy and my water had broken early and I gave birth to a premature little boy. He did not survive more then 48 hours, due to the damage that had been inflicted on me while I was pregnant." Sakura closed her eyes as the tears flowed out. "The night before my baby boy passed away they tried to get me and take me away and that was when he made sure he would find me and take away the one thing I wanted in life so he is the only person that would have it and that I would be his again and the next day due to all the stress and the jutsu they placed on the baby to track him, he died. I lost my baby boy." Sakura wiped her eyes and sat up as she looked at him. "That was when I dove back into work and I trained harder and faster to heal and get my life back together. I was placed onto severe and constant surveillance." Sakura sighed as she got up and just leaned against the couch next to him. "The notes started coming when I lived alone, and then stopped for awhile when I was forced to have someone live with me. I had healed and started having sex again, going on dates, trying to be in a relationship, and had to live with a male to make sure I was constantly protected. Then it happened after Tsunade put me on permanent vacation. My roommate who was there to protect me do distracted by the women that were trained to track and seduce and the note was planted, however, the girls were not their till right as I found everything." Sakura sighed as she looked at him and then said, "This is how I ended up here." Gaara got up and looked at her "Why did Tsunade not tell me about this?" he asked as he walked around and punched a wall. "Because she probably thought either I would tell you or it would stop." Sakura said as she went to sit back down but was stopped by Gaara as he pulled her to him. "I need to make sure that you are okay and I need people from Konoha that know about this to help me." Gaara paused as he ran his hands over her scars and ran his hands through her hair and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately as he wrapped his arms around her and broke this kiss "I need to protect you." Alls Sakura could do was nodded as she looked up at him. Gaara leaned down and kissed her again as he moved his hands to her hips and pulled her legs up as she jumped to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the couch and sat down with her straddling his waist. "Sakura," Gaara whispered as he broke the kiss and kissed down her neck and ran his hands over her body. "I want to so badly to do this with you." He groaned as he pushed his hips into her as he pressed her down. Sakura mewed as she moaned into his neck as he groaned. "I need to make sure we get this message to Tsunade first before I make you regret wearing those training clothes." Sakura blushed as she nodded. He picked her up and laid down with her till she fell asleep.

Gaara had gotten to work as soon as Sakura fell asleep. He had gotten to his desk and was immediately bombarded by Temari and Kankuro with questions about what the hell happened and what they were going to do. "Stop both of you!" Gaara commanded as he looked at them and just was trying very hard to figure out what was going to happen and how things were going to be handled. Gaara was frustrated and was trying to stay calmed down as he pulled as much information as he could out from everything he knew on missions around that time. "Kankuro get a raven or the fastest way to get a message to Konaha I need to find out information about Sakura and get people over here to help out now!" Gaara commanded as he gave him a direct order. Kankurao nodded and went to the messaging tower and got the summons note to Tsunade as fast as they could with complete stealth in the weather that was going on right now. Temari walked over to Gaara and said "Gaara breathe it is going to be okay, she is a strong person." Gaara looked up at her and said "You knew what had happened and you didn't tell me." Temari could tell Gaara was getting angry, however, she stopped him by saying to him "It wasn't my place to tell you what had happened to her, it is her story to tell you." Gaara let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding as he folded his hands in front of his face and just sat there a thought for a minute what he was going to do. "We need to have leaf help, even though it may cause more attraction they know what is going on and we only know that someone was watching her." Gaara said as the gears in his brain turned around forming a plan. "Even if it means seeing the people that maybe courting her or trying to win her back over that she has created that bond with through her healing?" Temari questioned as she looked at her brother. "Yes, because our duty comes when someone in our country is in need, and besides it just gives me alittle competition to go against." Gaara said with a chuckle as he leaned back in his chair. Kankuro walked through the door at this time and said, "Tsunade and a squad will be here in less then two days." Gaara nodded and simply said, "Make sure they are all set up in the guest quarters, we are going to continue to make it look as if everyone is on vacation and are paying us a do not need to draw any extra attention to this matter." Gaara stood up and looked at them and walked to the window in his office looking out at the village that was in a heavy rain down power. "This storm is just beginning and we will have to make sure that everyone is taken care of and protected in the end and we stop this." Gaara started as he put his hand up on the window. "Termari you will be the main person to guard Sakura that means just taking along to make sure that she isn't getting into any danger and to look out for anyone that is watching her or looks suspicious till we are able to meet with the leaf ninja and the Hokage. Kankuro you will be helping me set up the quarters and make sure that the ninja on guard duty are aware of what is happening and to keep going about there day as if nothing has change but need to be on the look out for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary." Temari and Kankuro nodded as they were dismissed. "Temari, return to your room for now I will go make sure that Sakura is ok." Gaara said as Temari was about to leave. She nodded her head and walked out of the room and to her room to get ready for the next day. Gaara left his office and went to where Sakura was staying in a whirlwind of sand. He smiled as he got to the living room and saw her asleep on the couch. He picked her up bridal style and took her to the bedroom and laid her down in the bed. He made to go to the other room when Sakura pulled him down in the bed with her in her sleep and curled into him. Gaara smiled as he maneuvered himself out of his robe and left him in his red jounin pants and his fishnet top as he wrapped her arms around her and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - New Plan, Safety First

Hey everyone! There is going to be so many exciting new things coming up in the next chapters. I am going with some different directions as well, I hope you all enjoy! Also please feel free to leave comments! I DO NOT OWN the characters that I am using!

**New Plan, Safety First**

Sakura woke up in a bed and she could have sworn Gaara had brought her to, however, he was no where to be found. Sakura stretched as she got out of bed and made her way over to the closet and looked inside to find all over clothes and everything had been moved to this room. 'I can't believe that this was happening again to me.' She thought as she wrapped her arms around herself. Sakura looked around the room and flashed back to that night _"We have to get ready to get out of her Eric" Sakura said as he held her close and kissed her gently. "I know, I just I needed to make sure that you were okay" He said as he looked at her and took her hand. Sakura blushed but back away and answered "I am fine but you need to go if your brother caught you in here again he will kill." Eric nodded and made his way out of a secret entrance that they had found that was lead to the servants quarter so it was easy to access when you were in danger. Sakura sighed as she continue to get ready and her maids had come in to help her get into the bath before she would dress. They were helping her get out of her kimono and helped her treat her wounds when there was a loud banging on the door that startled them. "Come in" Sakura said as she pulled her kimono closed again. Hidan one of the members of the Akatsuki came in and he had become her friend and helped protect her while she was here. "I came to see my pinky before she got married off to the son of bitch brat that thinks he will be the next leader." Hidan said as he looked down at her. Sakura smiled as she looked at him. Not many people knew that he had stayed with her many and that he was the one that she really had fallen for not Eric the nicer brother. "What do you want Hidan?" Sakura said as she dismissed her ladies so that she could get into the bath and soak for a bit. "I want you, however, that is now ruined because of this fucking pathetic marriage law here." Hidan stated as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. He was at least a foot taller so she fit right underneath his chin. "I know, I can't get out of this." Sakura started as she moved out of his arms and went behind the screen to get undressed so he didn't see the wounds that were afflicted on her the night before when Katsuya healed her and she knew that the ninja were coming. Sakura winced as she took off her clothes, "Sakura I know you are a leaf ninja and I know that they are going to end up getting you out of here," Hidan started and paused watching her movements, "however, you can come join me and be with me for eternity instead of going back." He finished as he pulled the screen back and almost broke it when he saw what had been done to her. Sakura turned her head in shame as he looked over her body and she got into the bath. "What the hell happened to you?" Hidan said almost a little to calmly, "He found out about Eric coming to my room and beat me to the point where Katsuya had to heal me and she sent the emergency where to Tsunade, they are coming for me today." Sakura whispered as she looked at him and shuttered. "I will kill him for what he did to you." Hidan said as he turned her head to look at him. "I need you to go with him to heal and to protect something very precious of ours." Hidan said as he signaled for the door to open and in walked a servant with a baby in there hands. "Oh Hidan!" Sakura cried as she took her baby in her arms and kissed the top of his head. Hidan took the baby and gave it back and sent her to get his things together. "Look at me Sakura, I love you and that baby, I need you both safe so that way when I can get out or we can meet up again that we can be together." Hidan said as he kissed her and took her into his arms. "I love you to Hidan." Sakura said as she let him take her into his arms and he took himself out of his pants and plunged deep into her as the fucked what could be the last time they ever will. When they were done and she was all washed up and getting ready to get dressed as he sat against the wall. "Its getting to late why I haven't they come." Sakura whispered, thats when they heard the alarm for enemy attack in the barracks. Sakura panicked as her soon to be husband stormed into her room. "Get the fuck dressed you bitch of a wife we are getting married now." Jackson said as he hit her and Sakura landed on the floor, he then turned to Hidan "What are you doing in here get out!" Jackson screamed as he looked at him, Hidan stood up and said, "You don't want to cross me, you aren't the leader yet to be making those commands to someone of the group you are training their forces for." Hidan walked out of the room after punching him in the gut. Jackson sneered as he looked at her, "Get yourself in your wedding dress and come outside slut or would you like a repeat of your wedding night all over again, before it really happens." Sakura shook her head and the maids came in and helped her get dressed. "Lets go," he said as he dragged her to the ceremony room. The stood in front of the ritual priest to get the ceremony started. Sakura was nervous as they went to start the bonding jutsu where the priest stood with them in the middle and four of his monks started the process on the outside. Not even half way through the ceremony there was an explosion and everyone got knocked down. Sakura was forced to stand up to continue the jutsu as the Konaha anbu came in and started attacking everyone. Sakura recognized the masks and tried to fight back but was stuck. The second team arrived and they started to take out the monks to stop the jutsu, and the succeeded however Jackson stabbed Sakura in the stomach twice throwing her to the floor which caused panic to stir. The third squad came in and gave the signal to destroy. The brother Eric was trying to protect Sakura so they could get to her however his brother got to him first and cut his head off. Sakura screamed as she was trying to heal herself. She was looking for Hidan who she saw make an escape and prayed to Jashin he got to their baby in time to get out. Soon Sakura blacked out from blood loss. She woke up in a secured hospital room. It had been three days since the attack and Tsunade was in the room with her. "You are very lucky Sakura that you were able to survive." She spoke quietly as she came and sat by her. "I know," Sakura whispered as she looked at the window in her room. "I know that you were with Hidan and that you have his baby in your stomach." Tsunade said and looked at her. "Why didn't you inform me of the fact that you had a baby with him before?" She asked as she looked at her with concern. "I didn't expect to fall in love with him when I was in the barracks and he was the lead trainer." Sakura said as she looked at Tsunade, "It all happened so fast and then I was pregnant and had the baby. I would see him but then he would be taken away." Sakura started as she looked at her with tears in her eyes, "He told me he was keeping him somewhere safe so that we could get out and have our family before I had to come back." Sakura shook as the tears came, "And then they took me away to be apart of the higher ranks as medical staff and soon to be part of the head family. We didn't mean for it to happen and it did now I will never see them again." Sakura cried as she looked at Lady Tsunade, who took her into her arms and soothed her. "I am worried that this baby will not survive due to damage that was inflicted onto your body." Tsunade said right as the alarms went off and the door exploded in. "I have come to get you back you bitch and the brat of mine." Jackson said as he looked at the cradle in the room. Sakura didn't even notice the baby in the room. Tsunade stood up to protect her and punched all of them out of the room as the anbu came. However it was to late Jackson tried to kill the baby and Sakura ad made his escape. Sakura cried as Tsunade healed her and sent men out to find her. She held her dying baby in her arms for the first and last time. Tsunade made sure she got the help and healing she needed. Once Sakura was healed and ready she jumped right back into work and training and that was it. She lived with Gemma. _Sakura shook her head as she heard the rain hitting harder on the windows. Sakura sighed as she went to the bathroom and started a bath she was in desperate need to soak and put on her cream that she had created to help get rid of the scars, the markings and the bruises. Sakura got undressed and sank into the bathtub as she sighed at the warmth of the water soak into her skin. "I know you are there." Sakura said as she looked at the figure in the corner. "I knew you would recognize me" the figure said as he moved out of the corner. "How could I forget you Hidan." Sakura said as she looked up at him and smiled as she sat up. He shook his head smiling at her and came and sat down by her on the ledge of the tub, and she came and laid her head on his lap. "I came to warn you that he is coming to get you." Hidan said as he ran his hands through her hair. "Is that who was watching me?" Sakura whispered as she leaned into his touch and looked up at him. Hidan nodded and continued "He has been sending his men to watch you track your every move. He is planning on getting you, you need to get away." Sakura sat up and looked at him as she took his face into her hands and made him look at her, "Hidan where are you going with this?" Sakura said as she looked at him and searched his eyes, "Hidan please tell me doesn't have little Kakashi?" Hidan smiled and took his hands in his and leaned into her touch. "No Sakura he doesn't have him, however, he is going to get you and I think you need to come with me." Hidan finished as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Think about it, I will give you a month and will be watching you." Hidan started as he kissed her deeply and let the tears go down his face as he was happy to have her in his arms again, and broke the kiss and continued, "I will come back for your answer, and if something happens to you I will take you to a safe place." Sakura nodded as she let her tears escape and looked at him, "Please don't go, I am scared." Sakura whispered as she looked at him and Hidan pulled her close and said, "I will always be here watching over you in the shadows. I will always make sure you have the best life." Sakura nodded as he heard the door open outside in the main part of the room and looked towards the door and when she looked back Hidan was gone. Sakura got up and wrapped a towel around herself and looked in the mirror and saw Gaara standing in the door. "Hey," he said as he looked at her and she looked back at him and said, "hey" Sakura looked at him as she wrapped her hair up in a towel. "Who was in here with you?" Gaara questioned as he walked up to her and leaned against the counter next to her. "No one was here, I simply had a clone help me wash my hair and my back and another one in my room to help me. I have practiced making them as real as possible so it almost like another person is here with me." Sakura responded as she put some light make up and looked at him as she blushed trying to figure out how to get dressed without him looking at her. Gaara looked at her and said, "Okay, I will believe you for now." Sakura nodded and looked at him, "Um Gaara could you turn around so I can get dressed?" Gaara nodded even with his comment "Its not like I haven't seen much of you before." Sakura smacked him after she had put other bra and underwear and her shorts. "You can turn around now." Sakura said as she slipped on her shirt and her necklaces. "You look beautiful," Gaara said as he blushed lightly staring at her a bit. "Thank you,' Sakura said as she got up and moved to head into the rest of the apartment. Gaara stopped her for a second and kissed her. Sakura sighed and leaned into the kiss. Gaara smirked as he pulled back and said, "Lets go chat in the living room so you can eat something." Sakura nodded as she moved to head out of the bathroom, with Gaara following her. When they got into the living room, Gaara turned to look a there and said, "We are going to have some of your squad members and the Lady Hokage here as soon as possible, so that we can find away to protect you and figure out how to capture or kill this man." Sakura looked shocked and turned him and punched the wall which started cracking as she took her hands away from it. "Why did you bring them into this?" Sakura growled as she looked at him, "Not everyone knows and now they will." Sakura moved away from him as he walked closer. "I am trying to protect you Sakura, and I need there help." Gaara said as he looked at her. "Fine, however, if they get hurt then I will come for you." Sakura said as she walked to the kitchen and started making herself a sandwich. "Is that a threat?" Gaara asked, and Sakura looked at him and said, "No its a promise." Gaara looked at her and turned around and said, "I will summon you when the lead ninja arrive you will stay here." Sakura was about to protest when he disappeared in a whirlwind of sand. Sakura literally screamed as she figure the walls were sound proof for the most part as some ninja checked in on her, and she punched the walls in her fit of rage.

It had been a couple of days that has passed since Sakura was stuck in the penthouse bridal suite at the Kazekage tower, and when Sakura and Gaara had their talk about the leaf ninja coming to help out. Sakura was still upset about it but came to the agreement that it was necessary. Sakura had sent a message to Tsunade through Katsuya's slugs with the note saying **DO NOT let Gaara or anyone find out about Hidan and our son please**. Tsunade had sent a reply statin **Unless it comes to that point where they need to know the truth then and only then will I say anything**. Sakura was please with this message and was waiting patiently from them to come so that they could get this figured out and taken care of. Gaara and Sakura had gotten closer and she had sent into some advice and critiques for some of the files that had been given to her to look over from the hospital. Sakura was finishing up a report back for the hospital as she received a slug with the note **We are here meet us at the Kazekage's office for debriefing**. Sakura jumped up and did some hand signs and left the room in a whirlwind of Sakura petals she was in her training shorts and her training top as she appeared in front of the door and heard the whole gangs voices, including Gemma, which she needed at. Sakura walked up to the door and knocked on it lightly and all the voices paused. "Come in," Gaara said as the door opened and Sakura walked in, though as soon as she got in the room she was trampled over by Naruto and Ino both saying, "I am so happy that you are alive." Sakura smiled as she hugged them back and said, "Thank you." Sakura looked around the room and smiled lightly at everyone there, and noticed that Itachi was not in the room. "Where is Itachi?" Sakura said as she looked at Tsunade for answers. "Sakura, Itachi has joined the Akatsuki and murdered his father." Lady Tsunade said as she looked seriously at her. _'It's happening then,'_ Sakura thought as she looked at Tsunade in the eyes almost like they were communicating on their _'I guess I need to prepare to make my escape just like Hidan said.'_ Sakura looked at her and said, "Do we know why any of this has happened?" Lady Tsunade shook her head she said, "No one knows and we are still looking into it." Sakura nodded as she let the others hugged her. "Right now we are here to discuss the matters at hand." Lady Tsunade stated sternly as she looked at Gaara, "Kazekage, what happened so far? What do we know?" as she questioned him; Gaara looked at her and said "Someone was watching her from the room or the building across the way with a miniature camera that they had set up able to see in her room and what she was doing" Gaara got up and pulled out a map of the tower and some buildings around them and created a 3D model with his sand, and pointed to the buildings and the points where they would have been able to be set up. "These are the possible locations from where they were, and we have teams investigating these positions." Tsunade nodded as she looked at him and then said, "This is not the first time that this has happened to her when she lived on her own, or when she was living with Gemma over there for protection." Gaara nodded as he looked at her and then at Tsunade. "We need to come up with a plan of protection for her." Gaara said to Tsunade, and Tsunade looked at her and said, "This needs to stop Sakura we need to get rid of this man that is hurting you." Sakura nodded as she went to go to the door to the office. "I am going back to my room then if thats it." Sakura said as she looked a them Gaara nodded and Tsunade said, "Ino, Kiba, Kakashi go with her I will be up there shortly." Sakura nodded as the three walked to her and they all were transported to Sakura's room with her cherry blossoms. "Well, here is the apartment place that I am living in." Sakura said as they arrived and she walked over to the kitchen to get herself something to eat, since she really didn't get a chance to eat her sandwich earlier. They were in awe at the room as she walked around in it. "Sakura what is going on?" They asked as they each looked at her. "Its starting again and this time I don't know if they will stop without getting me back." Sakura said as she leaned forward with her hands on the counter and then moved and said, "I am going to go lay down their are rooms around here for everyone." They nodded as she walked to her and closed the door. Sakura was looking out the window with her eyes closed when she felt comforting hands wrap around her. "You need to stop worrying Sakura." Kakashi said as he looked down at her and Sakura looked up at him and said, "There is not much I can do." Kakashi looked at her and he was one of the few people that new the whole story since he caught her and Hidan together when they were naming the baby with his name. "You can go with him and he can keep you safe and now Itachi will be there to keep you safe to." Kakashi said as he went and sat down on the bed. "I don't know if I can Kakashi" Sakura said as she looked at him when she turned around. "Why?" Kakashi asked as he looked at her, "Because you are scared that you are going to get caught?" Sakura nodded as she looked at him and went to sit down next to him on the bed. Sakura and Kakashi had a weird relationship, they were always partnered together on seduction missions and paired together on group relationships. They were very close and at one point where in a relationship that has been dwindling in and out. Kakashi took her hands and said, "If it is the best thing to do then you need to do it Sakura, think about yourself and think about your son." Sakura looked up at the window and said, "I have a month to think bout it." Kakashi took her into his arms and said, "For now let me help you forget about it." Sakura looked up at him as he leaned in and kissed her and pulled her towards him as he laid her down on the bed. Sakura moaned as she pulled him towards her and wrapped her legs around her waist. "Kakashi," Sakura moaned as he kissed down her neck and arched into him as he pressed himself against her and bite on her neck and shoulder lightly. "Sakura if I do this there is no going back and we will start this again till you have to leave." Kakashi said as he ground his hips into her as he kissed down her neck to her chest. "Yes I know, please Kakashi!" Sakura gasped as she pulled on his hair and kissed him fiercely as she ran her hands down his chest and took his shirt and his mask all the way off and move her hands up and felt all over his face as she broke the kiss and looked up at him. Seeing his face always made her melt into him. Kakashi smirked as she quickly took her clothes off and the rest of his as he moved his hands from her boobs down her body to her clit as he played with it and his mouth found her boobs as he sucked on the right one and moved to the left as she started rubbing him as he moved his finger to her slit and moved his first finger in and out of her as she gasped and shook slightly as she ground her hips against him. "Kakashi do not tease me anymore!" Sakura gasped out as she looked up at him and as she dug her nails into his arm and tighten his grip on his dick as she stroked him. Kakashi growled as he pinned her hands up at the top of the bed and plunged himself deep into her. Sakura cried out as she had one of the first of many orgasms for the afternoon. Kakashi and Sakura spent a couple of hours in the bed room having multiple rounds of sex and finally they were laying with each other in the bed as Sakura was curled up on Kakashi and passed out. "So you two are back together?" Hidan said as he came out of the shadow and looked at him. "How do you know how to get in here?" Kakashi asked as he looked at him. "I am a clone of Hidan, I am using passages that the people who clean the tower use." the clone stated as he looked at Kakashi, "We need to check all the passage ways don't we," Kakashi questioned as he looked at him. "Yes, I am coming back for her to see if she will escape for good or just a bit till he gets caught at the end of the month." Hidan's clone said as he looked down at them in the bed. "I will make sure that she has made her decision, I would love her to be with you and her son." Kakashi said as he looked down at her and rubbed his hand down her back. "I will see you then or when I check in on her," the clone said as he backed into the shadow and disappeared. Kakashi held her close as he could to himself he didn't want to let her go after everything that has been going on. Kakashi closed his eyes and fell asleep holding her close to him.


End file.
